A Life of Contentment
by Petitio Principii
Summary: After a loss at the Final Battle, Masaya sends Ichigo to a far away place. When Ichigo wakes, she finds everyone is alive, she's not a Mew Mew, and her boyfriend is...Ryou Shirogane! Will Ichigo find her way home, and does she want to? [IchigoxRyou]
1. The Art of Waking Up

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, period.

**Summary:** _Things don't go as planned in the Final Battle, so Deep Blue, as Masaya, sends Ichigo to a place he thinks she will be happy. When Ichigo wakes up, she finds everyone is alive, she's not a Mew Mew, and her boyfriend is...Ryou Shirogane! Will Ichigo find her way back home, and does she even want to? _

**Pairings: **_IchigoRyou,plus some MintKeiichiro and RettasuMasaya on the side._

**AN: **_This story is going to bit more lighthearted than my others, hencethe humar genre.Other than that, there isn't much else to say, so hope you enjoy!_

_- - -_

**A LIFE OF CONTENTMENT  
****The Art of Waking Up**

**- - -**

I remember when Deep Blue, Masaya, trapped me in that sphere to protect me. I would pound on the walls, but would be thrown back. I remember the cold voice of the real Deep Blue as he screamed, "_Total annihilation_!" But most clearly I remember the blast. Everything nearby was turned to ashes, including my friends. And I had to watch. _"NO!"_ I screamed, but to no use. It was gone, all gone.

But Iremember hearinga beacon of hope, though it was the softest beacon I had ever heard.

"Ichigo..."

_Masaya._

I remember everything he said, perfectly.

_"Ichigo...I did this. I destroyed everything, it's my fault. And don't you try telling me otherwise. You're all that's left Ichigo. All that's left, for me, for Earth. So I won't make you stay here. I need to let you be happy. Goodbye, Ichigo. I...I love you."_

I remember the bright light, so bright I shielded my eyes, but it didn't help. I remember the horrible headache, yet I don't quite remember passing out.

**.-xxxx-.**

"Honey! For goodness sake, would you get out of bed already?"

I scrunch my eyes and inwardly cringe. I yawn and stretch my arms as high as they can reach. Needless to say, I _really_ didn't want to awaken.

When I open my eyes, I'm in my room. Normally nothing would be weird about that - when you fall asleep you wake up in your room. Normal, everyday routine.

And that was the strange part.

I had just seen the Earth 'wiped clean', free of humans, and by now it should have been inhabited by aliens. See where I'm coming from?

The door to my room creaks open, and Mom comes in.

"I know you're tired, sweetie, but today's a special day, remember!"

Huh? _Special day?_

Mom must have noted the confusion on my face.

"Oh dear, you seem to be suffering from sleep deprivation!" I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. She dragged me to the living room and sat me down on our couch, her face all up in mine.

"You honestly have no clue?"

I nod, but my head aches so much it looks more as if I suddenly deigned my head 'too heavy' and let it drop.

Mom stares at me, concerned.

"Darling, today you're going on that cruise to America with your boyfriend."

My head shoots up at that. On a cruise? _With Masaya?_

Wherever I was, I was starting to like it more and more. I feel a warm blush. I can imagine it already..._so perfect_.

My reverie was cut short by a knock at the door. My mom rises from her position on the floor. "Oh, that must be him. Now you see why I tried getting you up early?"

_Masaya. Masaya. Masaya. Masaya._

I rush to the door after my Mom to meet him. Oh, I can't wait! I hear her speaking to him as I arrive in the foyer.

"Oh, here's Ichigo now."

Mom is holding the door open. And what I see shocks me so much, I can't move.

_Ryou Shirogane!_

He's carrying numerous bags and a suitcase.

"Hey there, Strawberry!"

_Oh _**please**_ let him just be the baggage boy!_

**.-xxxx-.**

_Please, please give me your opinions in reviews. I love to try and improve my writing, so any suggestions are highly appreciated!_


	2. The Art of Ranting Mindlessly

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, period.

**Summary:** _Things don't go as planned in the Final Battle, so Deep Blue, as Masaya, sends Ichigo to a place he thinks she will be happy. When Ichigo wakes up, she finds everyone is alive, she's not a Mew Mew, and her boyfriend is...Ryou Shirogane! Will Ichigo find her way back home, and does she even want to? _

**Pairings: **_IchigoRyou,plus some MintKeiichiro and RettasuMasaya on the side._

**A/N:** _Wow, 9 reviews for just one chapter? Thanks, all my reviewers! You are the BEST._

_catgirl, kittyluvpirahna186, switchfootfan887, Nibzo, Sweet-As-Strawberries, dream-angel114, Imo, Luciado, and mangafan919._

_Also, if things go as planned, this will be the first in a trilogy. Wait--don't leave! They will all be IchigoRyou, not each with a different guy, if that's what you're thinking. They will be called:_

_A Life of Contentment  
A Life of Kakistocracy  
A Life of Restoration_

_Hope you'll enjoy them!_

- - -

**A LIFE OF CONTENTMENT  
The Art of Ranting Mindlessly**

- - -

_Mom is holding the door open. And what I see shocks me so much, I can't move._

_Ryou Shirogane!_

_He's carrying numerous bags and a suitcase._

_"Hey there, Strawberry!"_

_Oh please let him just be the baggage boy!_

**.-xxx-.**

I don't respond, I can't respond.

Shirogane notices my shock, then he sets down all of his bags. He walks up to me, grins, then pats my head.

"What's wrong, little strawberry? Aren't you glad to see me?"

He...patted my head! _Ugh!_ Only _Masaya_ can do that!

Masaya...what happened to him? I wonder if he's okay...

"Strawberry?...Ichigo? You seem kinda out of it..."

I furiously shake my head. Wherever I am, I don't need to keep acting like some freak!

"I'm fine...R-Ryou...um...I'll...I'll just be getting my things! Yes!" I rush to my room. It took about all the willpower I had to call Shirogane by his first name...but now I need to pretend that...I _love _him! My joy in this place is steadily declining.

I just notice now, but this is most definitely not my room. Well...the structure is the same, but it has an entirely different feel to it. The walls are pastel green, and it reminds me a bit of the outdoors. There are various accents in pink, also. Did I say various? Try all accents in pink. Everything seems to match together perfectly. The furniture isn't pink, mind you, it's a light wood. While my original room had a cheerful and bouncy feel, this was more...calming.

Luckily, it seems most of the things were packed, for example, clothes and such. That is extremely helpful, as I have no idea how long the cruise will be. Everything looked to be in place, so I packed the personal items.

While retrieving various writing utensils from my desk, I notice a picture that was certainly not in my _original_ room. Why? It was Shirogane and me, laughing. The thing that bothered me the most was how we looked so...in love. How could I love _Shirogane_?

By now, I am really wondering where I am. It was like some sort of a dream. I pinch myself, but of course, nothing happens. Despondently I grab my many bags and arrange them in the easiest way possible to carry, then don a fairly fake smile and exit my room.

"Dearest Strawberry, shall I carry your bags?"

Hello, Shirogane. I have to admit, as I pile my assortment of supplies onto him, I feel guilty. With the added weight of his things, it must be heavy.

_Hello, Ichigo! This is **Shirogane** we're talking about!_

Oh, right. Besides, the last time I felt sorry for him, he just about kissed me. Come to think of it, he almost kissed me plenty of times. He was just teasing though...stupid Shirogane. Yet when I look at '_this'_ Shirogane, he looks so different. It seems that there is no barrier to shield everyone away from him. He's so much more...open.

_What could have been..._

That was a spontaneous thought. I wonder where it came from. Oh, well.

Turns out that while I was mentally ranting, Shirogane was packing our many things in the trunk of his limo.

_Wait a second..._

"Shir-Ryou...why did you carry your things into my house when you could have just left them in the trunk?"

He laughs. "To show you how strong I can be."

That was very Shirogane-esque. Showoff. Yet for some reason, it brings a smile to myface. Shirogane opens the car door for me. "Miss Ichigo, your ride awaits." My smile grows. He has that smile. The first time, and perhaps only time, I saw Shirogane with it was when I made him riceballs. I truly couldn't help the blush and huge smile that inevitably stretched across my face.

The interior is a nice leather black. It even has one of those fancy sound-proof windows so that the driver can't hear us. I look back towards Shirogane and see him blissfully staring ahead, that smile still on his face. Shirogane is so different than...Shirogane.

This is getting weird, and my thoughts are getting way mixed up. This nice, sweet, charming, alternate version of Shirogane shall now be called Ryou. The more teasing, callous, and somewhat cold Shirogane shall remain Shirogane. Yes, that makes things easier.

We sit in silence, and I feel Shiro...Ryou's gaze on me. I'm lost for words, so I don't speak any. He does.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"...Nothing."

He grabs my chin and turns my head towards him, and my cheeks heat up at the contact. I'm mortified at that. I love Masaya...

"Ichigo, can you look me straight in the eyes and tell me that?"

Silence.

"No, I can't."

His expression turns to pleading. "Please...I want to help you."

Yeah, I get that. But what am I supposed to say? Well, before I woke up this morning I was transported here by my boyfriend, who was possessed by some alien. My boyfriend wasn't you, by the way, it was Masaya. Did I mention that we hated each other before?

That would go by smooth.

Time for an excuse. We were going on a cruise, right?

"It's nothing, Ryou. I'm...I'm afraid that the ship will crash or something!"

He chuckles. "Aw, Strawberry, don't worry. Icebergs aren't around this time of year!"

He _bought_ that? Hmm...if Ryou was practically the opposite of Shirogane, I could understand if the 'genius' was not present. Besides, better not to worry him. Next time I rant, I should mask it better.

**Knock, knock.**

I have a strange urge to scream _'Who's there?_' but thankfully I don't. When I look to the source of the rapping, which is on the sound-proof window, I am met by the smirking face of Minto.

_MINTO?_

**.-xxx-.**

Sorry for the long wait! I PROMISE the next will come out earlier, I've been away for long periods of time and combined with my procrastination...heh.

To any _Valediction_ fans, I know I said that it would come out fast, but I can't bring myself to write it, though I practicaly know it word for word.  
Curse my laziness.

Critique and Reviews are Greatly Appreciated!


	3. The Art of Meeting Those Dead

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, period.**

**Summary:** _Things don't go as planned in the Final Battle, so Deep Blue, as Masaya, sends Ichigo to a place he thinks she will be happy. When Ichigo wakes up, she finds everyone is alive, she's not a Mew Mew, and her boyfriend is...Ryou Shirogane! Will Ichigo find her way back home, and does she even want to? _

**Pairings:** _IchigoRyou, plus some MintKeiichiro and RettasuMasaya on the side._

**A/N: **_SO SORRY for the unexcusably late update. That's all I seem to be doing lately..._

_A BIG shout-out to every single one of my reviewers! I'm not going to list them, as I need to get this chapter out as soon as possible. Sorry, yet again! You people have probably forgotten about this story by now..._

_ANyway, I have big ideas for 'A Life of Kastiocracy' (hope I spelt that right) Of course, I need to get off my lazy bum and finish this one first._

_The writing in this chapter may seem a little different, I think my writing is developing! Yay! Oh, and don't let the title of this chapter freak you out...it's not what it sounds like, really._

**- - -**

**A LIFE OF CONTENTMENT  
The Art of Meeting Those Dead**

**- - -**

_**Knock, knock.**_

_I have a strange urge to scream 'Who's there?' but thankfully I don't. When I look to the source of the rapping, which is on the sound-proof window, I am met by the smirking face of Minto._

_MINTO?_

**.-xxx-.**

A huge grin spreads across her face. Minto waves to me like one would a small child, teasing me. It is then I notice my position. With _Ryou_, of all people. Oh, Minto would never let me forget this...

I suddenly snap to reality, and my mind poses a more logical inquiry. What is _Minto_ doing in _Ryou's_ limo?

Voicing my question would be pointless, as the window is soundproof. I settle for watching in vain as Minto turns her attention back to the road, taking her mischievous smirk with her. I vaguely remember something Minto once said to me...

_'You two are a bit more interesting than these displays...'_

Of course, that was with Masaya - my one true love, I remind myself - not Ryou. But I can't help but see a striking similarity.

Embarrassed, I jerk my chin from Ryou's grasp. I can almost envision little question marks floating over Ryou's head as he looks to me. Of course, I turn my face from him to hide my blush before I can imagine much else. Why is _Ryou_ making me feel this way?

The limo comes to a halt and Akasaka-san opens our door for us. When I exit the vehicle, I can see just what Minto is wearing.

And it is gorgeous.

It looks delicate, but with a sharp edge at the same time. The dress is completely black, with lace and netting accents. It somehow fits her better than what she wore back home, and shows off her figure more as well. Speaking of which, Minto looks a deal older. Not thirties or twenties, but later teens. Am I also that old? I haven't exactly had time to examine myself after I arrived in this place.

When she runs a hand through her, I notice something else. One of her fingers glints in the sunlight.

A ring.

And not just _any_ ring. A _promise_ ring. As in she's going to be _engaged_.

I nervously check my hands, though they are devoid of any jewelry.

_But...who?_

My eyes follow her gaze to Akasaka-san. _No...it couldn't be. Could it?_

"Strawberry..."

I blink to find Ryou waving his hand in my face. "W-what? Sorry...I didn't catch that..."

He raises an eyebrow. "Strawberry, we're not going to crash." I huff and give him a look that clearly states that I'm not worried about such trivial things.

Ryou laughs. "As I was saying, we need to go meet the others..."

I was confused. The others were coming with us? And just who were the 'others'? It could be Kisshu and his gang for all I knew. This place was so messed up, I halfway expected that.

When I saw them, it was almost like the group I remembered. Yet the differences were astounding...

**.-xxx-.**

_Masaya..._

When I saw him, I felt like leaping into his arms. I wanted to hear his voice reassure me that this was all just some dream that soon I would wake from.

_But do I really want to wake up?_

I shake that thought away and prepare to run into Masaya's strong arms. The problem? They were holding someone else.

_...Rettasu?_

At even just one look, I know they were desperately in love, a love I could never break. I feel like crying, so I avert my attention elsewhere.

My eyes scan the group to see if there are any other changes. Purin and Zakuro are strangely absent. The next couple I lay my eyes on shocks me even more than the last.

Looking perfectly content and unharmed were..._Ryou's parents_. I had truly never seen them, but the resemblance was striking, especially in his beautiful mother.

I wanted to scream right then and there about how they were meant to be dead, but I doubted it would be something they'd like to hear. The gears in my mind started twirling. What kind of place was I in that those dead would be alive?

"Shall we head inside the station?" his mother tones in a delicate voice, a sweet melody to my ears. I half expected to purr. Which reminded me, I got nervous plenty of times, but where were my ears and tail? Dismissing the thought, I follow the other's lead to the station. Ryou, now the ever gentleman, once again carries all of the bags.

When we arrive, the first thing Ryou does is plop down everything on the floor. "Where'd that mighty strength run off to?" I tease, which surprises even myself.

Ryou once again dons a determined face, and I hear his father chuckle at him. He prepares to lift the baggage again, but is stopped by Akasaka-san's voice.

"I believe we should say our goodbyes first, Ryou."

When said farewells were exchanged, I was ready to go. This time I was carrying my _own_ packages. When I looked to Ryou, I caught sight of his father patting him on the back and murmuring to him. His mother also remarked quietly. It was apparently both very important and very secret, and I found myself wondering what they could be conversing about.

I lifted my things with a heave as Ryou trotted back over to our stuff. "Getting a backbone, eh, Strawberry?" I stick my tongue out at him, mostly because I can't think of anything else to say back. When we are almost on the ship, I turn to look back on what I'm leaving. I'm met with six glowing faces, all of which are waving to us. I smile a true smile back at them all.

_"Farewell!"_

**.-xxx-.**

Once we are inside the twisted hallways of the ship, I follow Ryou's lead. I can tell we are getting higher and higher in classes as we ascend stairwell after stairwell. When we finally arrive, he hands me a room card key and speaks, "First class for the beautiful princess." When I retrieve the card I both fluster and giggle softly. Why? I'm not quite sure, but I wish I knew.

I test the key, and when I open the door I am greeted with the most gorgeous room I've seen in a long time. Velvet curtains, silk pillows...it all screams 'expensive'.

"My room is connected to yours, so if you need me, just knock." I nod. "If you don't feel safe, you can lock it..." I slap Ryou playfully. "Don't even think about entering when not invited, Shirogane," I counter, reverting to his family name in a mock threat. He laughs.

"You should get some rest, Strawberry. I hear of a fancy party tonight!"

At that I am hit with a wave of memories. Ryou has already retreated to his room, and he doesn't notice me fall to my knees.

_'How about a cruise around Tokyo Harbor on my ship?'_

_'I got this just for you.'_

_'Hurry up, Ichigo! We're going to a party!'_

_'This is like a dream!'_

_'That's Ryou! Oh my gosh.'_

_'You look bored.'_

_'I'm just a regular girl. I know I don't belong at fancy parties like these.'_

_'He was cute until he opened his mouth.'_

_'Relax, will you?'_

_'I don't mind dancing with him. In fact, I think I almost...**like it!**'_

I grab my head in a desperate attempt to calm my headache and the stream of memories that came with it. I slowly rise from the carpet floor and trudge into my room, closing the door behind me. I collapse onto the soft, cushiony bed. Laying on it, I feel all my troubles seemingly slip away, and fall into what was to be a peaceful slumber.

But it was far from it.

**.-xxx-.**

_'You have questions, Cat-Child...'_

**.-xxx-.**

**A/N: **_Oh, goody...there may ACTUALLY BE A PLOT. Okay, so there always was, but this makes things more interesting, no? I for one loved it when Ryou and Ichigo were on their Tokyo Harbor cruise, away from Masaya...ah.  
What? I don't hate him! I actually try to use his full potential in this trilogy. Yep, no Masaya-is-completely-forgotten-and-brushed aside from me. Hah._

_Again, thank you all! Your kind words (and threats) keep my going! Just let me work with my procrastination problem..._


	4. The Art of Dreaming

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, period.**

**Summary:** _Things don't go as planned in the Final Battle, so Deep Blue, as Masaya, sends Ichigo to a place he thinks she will be happy. When Ichigo wakes up, she finds everyone is alive, she's not a Mew Mew, and her boyfriend is...Ryou Shirogane! Will Ichigo find her way back home, and does she even want to? _

**Pairings:** _IchigoRyou._

**A/N: **_Uh, sorry people. REALLY sorry. This is so unbelievable late, it's unbelievable.  
Also, my writing style has changed a bit, I've been recently influenced some by a book series. Hope it doesn't get on your nerves or something..._

**- - -**

**A LIFE OF CONTENTMENT  
The Art of Dreaming**

**- - -**

_"You have questions, Cat-Child..."_

**.-xxx-.**

A faint echo of a somewhat familiar voice reverberates all around me. I notice I'm standing seemingly on nothing but darkness. My black lace dress blends in with my surroundings and sways about by an unidentified wind. Am I dreaming?

"Cat-Child?"

Overly freaked out by the strangeness of the entire situation, I don't consider answering at first. Alas, when silence falls I feel so lonely I must break it.

"M-me?" I stammer, nervous for a completely logical reason. I decided I didn't want to dream about this ever again.

"Yes, Cat-Child. You have questions. Ask, and you may receive an answer."

I ponder my many choices for a few seconds, but ask the one that seems of most importance.

"Is...is this a dream?"

The voice pauses for a split second, then answers. "In a way, Cat-Child. You are dreaming, but this is more than a mere imagination of the mind. All that passes in this place is real."

That satisfies me. Kind of.

"Cat-Child, I know you have more questions than that."

Suddenly a thought dawns on me. "Do...do you know where I was? The place where everything is different...?" I inquire.

The pause is longer this time. "...It is a place of 'what could have been'."

Now that answer _really_ didn't satisfy me." 'What could have been'? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Cat-Child, for now that is the best explanation I can give. Perhaps you will understand in due time. If you do not, I will tell you. Give the matter time. As for now, I believe it is time for you to awaken."

I nod, an action the master of the voice probably does not see. "Can I ask one more question? …Who are you?"

As I feel my consciousness start to slip away, I hear it's final three words.

"In due time."

**.-xxx-.**

I woke abruptly, jolting my body in the process. Unfortunately, I felt just as tired as before my little 'nap'.

_Knock, knock. Who's there?_ I walked to door between Ryou's room and mine and unlocked it, greeted by a grinning blonde.

Who looks really nice in that tuxedo.

I think I'm blushing. Darn.

"Well I was going to ask if you were ready to leave. But that hardly seems necessary now." He said, grinning _that _grin. You know what grin I'm talking about – that one I can't resist. And I can bet it's making me blush more.

Maybe he'll just think I'm embarrassed. Hopefully.

"Just give me a minute!" I half-squealed in a tone that made me inwardly cringe. I promptly shut the door, leaning against it and my mind running a mile a minute.

WhatwillIwear?Whataboutmyhair?Mymakeup?

That's when I spotted a dress hanging on the door that connected my room to the hallway. And no, this couldn't be just _any_ old dress. Oh, no. It was the one from the cruise – the first one, the _real _one.

And it just so happened to be the one from my dream. This was a coincidence, I'm sure.

I hastily changed, probably messing up my hair even further. I dashed to the restroom, grabbing my bag and searching for at least some mascara and concealer. I looked into my reflection and _really _didn't like how those strands of hair stood out like that.

And then I just stopped. Like I just noticed something.

_Why am I so worried about how I look for **Ryou Shirogane**?_

Of course, that thought may have been important but I didn't feel like arguing with myself since I was already late enough as it was.

**.-xxx-.**

Well there I was, in all my less-than-glorious glory. I seriously despised my appearance as of now; what with my crazed hair (which, by the way, those couple of strands _still_ defied gravity), minimal makeup, and a clueless expression to match.

What? Dancing isn't as easy as it seems. And I'm not talking about the 'sway-back-and-forth' dancing. That kind doesn't scare me.

It the complicated twists and turns that trip me up.

Ryou, of course, was moving perfectly in time with the music. He really was a great dancer. And yeah, he really did look nice in that tuxedo. Though I am repeating myself.

But don't get any ideas. Just because Ryou _looks _great doesn't mean I love him, or even _like_ him, like I did Masaya. Masaya is my one and only…who happens to be with someone else. But only in this strange world where nothing seems to be normal.

Face it, I can't even _sleep_ like normal.

But I am off on a tangent. Let's concentrate on something more important. Like the fact I'm still dancing with Ryou, and other than the fact that I really don't have rhythm, it's wonderful. I…liked it. A lot.

I also liked his eyes. They held a strange look when we danced; it reminded me of the last time.

Talk about a repeat performance. Not that I minded repeating it; no way.

The song ended. And this time I didn't go 'powder my nose'. All I could think about was Ryou. Getting_ away_ from him definitely wasn't high on my priority list.

So I just laid my head on his shoulder.

It felt nice.

**.-xxx-.**

It was late, and the deck of the ship was lit up in almost a surreal sort of glow. It wasn't packed with people, however. In fact, not a soul was there save me and Ryou.

That was odd. Almost like it was planned. But I suppose that doesn't really matter considering what happened next.

"You seem like you're back to normal."

His voice makes me jump a bit, and I turn to face him instead of examining the surroundings. _Normal_? What did _he_ know about _normal_?

"I like it when you're relaxed," he spoke in a tone that sent shivers down my spine. "I…I like _you_, Ichigo. No; I _love_ you." He took a step closer to me. I fought back the urge to take a step closer to him.

"I was going to wait since you seemed so uptight before, but now…" he near whispered as he reached for something in his pocket. I couldn't really read his expression, but he looked almost…nervous?

And then he got down; as in _on one knee_. My breath caught in my throat. Was he…?

"Ichigo, will you marry me?"

I thought I heard him speaking sheepishly about how it wasn't really an engagement – more of an engagement to be engaged. Like the ring Minto had. But, you know, I didn't really care about that right now. My mind was cluttered enough as it was. _I love Masaya!_

It was like fighting back a sneeze: You try your hardest to stop it, but it always manages to escape your lips.

"…Yes."

_Will someone tell me what I'm **doing**?_

**.-xxx-.**

**A/N II:** _Yep. It may seem rushed, but bear with me. This is a TRILOGY. And Ichigo HAS NOT suddenly fallen for Ryou. Promise. _

Thank you to all my reviewers. Especially for bearing with such a sporratic and slow writer like me. :


	5. The Art of Revealing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, period.**

**Summary:** _Things don't go as planned in the Final Battle, so Deep Blue, as Masaya, sends Ichigo to a place he thinks she will be happy. When Ichigo wakes up, she finds everyone is alive, she's not a Mew Mew, and her boyfriend is...Ryou Shirogane! Will Ichigo find her way back home, and does she even want to? _

**Pairings:** _IchigoRyou._

**A/N: O**_nce again, a long wait. Thanks for all your reviews – I've almost hit fifty! Yay!  
For anyone who still reads this, thank you so much for being patient. This chapter is kinda short but I realy wanted to get it out for you people._

- - -

**A LIFE OF CONTENTMENT  
****The Art of Revealing**

- - -

"_Ichigo, will you marry me?"_

_I thought I heard him speaking sheepishly about how it wasn't really an engagement – more of an engagement to be engaged. Like the ring Minto had. But, you know, I didn't really care about that right now. My mind was cluttered enough as it was. I love Masaya!_

_It was like fighting back a sneeze: You try your hardest to stop it, but it always manages to escape your lips._

"…_Yes."_

Will someone tell me what I'm **doing**?

**.-xxx-.**

I anxiously twist the ring on my left hand, the vile thing that nags me constantly of what a huge mistake I made. What's worse is I can't bring myself to take it off or tell Ryou _'No, really, I didn't mean to say yes!'_.

I feel so guilty on behalf of Masaya. Is this how you repay the one who sacrificed himself to bring you life? Who protected you? Who _loved_ you?

No, not really.

Come to think of it, Masaya was the one who sent me here, wasn't he? He said something…but I can't…I can't…

_I used to be able to remember it perfectly. Has being with Ryou clouded my mind **that **much?_

Guilt sends another stab through my chest. If this keeps up, I'll have a nice open hole where my chest was supposed to be.

He said he loved me…And didn't he say something along the lines of wanting me to be happy?

_I would've been happier if I was with **you**._

And… he said everything was entirely his fault. Which it wasn't, of course.

I think I'm starting to remember it now; that makes me feel better. I don't want to lose connection with the world where everything was _right_…where I wasn't _engaged_ to _Ryou_…

The clock on my bedside suddenly flashes at 12:57 AM and I feel my eyelids starting to droop. Feeling guilty sure can be tiring…

**.-xxx-.**

"Hello, Cat-Child," a voice reverberates through my head and I mentally groan. I didn't feel like dealing with enigmatic voice right now; frankly, I just wanted some rest.

"What do you want?" I said a bit too much on the cranky side, but I had reason, right?

"What do _you_ want?"

I snorted. "To actually sleep."

There was a laugh, and I was startled. It was so full of life and mirth and…I missed hearing laughter like that.

"What do you _really_ want?" the voice spoke, back to a mysterious and slightly formal tone.

I was silent. Looking down at the ring on my finger, I mumbled, "I'm not really too sure about that."

"I wanted so much to go home, but what is really left there? I know that total annihilation has taken place – I'll never have the life I once had. So I guess I have to stay here if I want a life at all. I just wish I knew why this was happening. And not just why: How? Where? _What is going on!_"

I finished my monologue with a shriek in my voice – but I was just fed up with being left out of the loop, confused, and basically clueless.

Silence followed my tirade, as if one were choosing each word carefully.

"You're here because we brought you here, because we wanted you to realize something. You've always wanted us, and we wanted you too…but it's impossible. It shouldn't happen; it will only hurt in the end. Once you learn that, we can take you back if that's what you want. But we don't really expect you to return to that broken world…"

I couldn't speak; my mind was running too fast for me to concentrate enough on an idea to form it into words. After a prolonged period of awkward silence, I finally found my voice.

"…Who are you?"

The entity seemed hesitant to reply, but the answer came nevertheless.

"I am…the Blue Knight."

**.-xxx-.**

I awoke with a start, breathing heavily as I glanced over at the bright clock which read 2:01 AM. Strangely, I felt a bit less tired than before; I vaguely remembered a teacher droning about how dreams are only a brief period before awakening.

But that didn't really matter right now.

Everything came back to _him_! The reason I'm alive, the reason I'm happy…

_I love you Masaya! Thank you…so much…_

"…**_We wanted you to realize something. You've always wanted us, and we wanted you too…but it's impossible. It shouldn't happen; it will only hurt in the end. Once you learn that, we can take you back if that's what you want…"_**

Was the Blue Knight, Masaya, saying that I shouldn't love him? But why? He was so wonderful to me and I want him back so _bad…_but instead I'm sitting here with Ryou.

Who is great, really. And he…loves me doesn't he?

But I don't love him, of course. I love Masaya, and…

"_**It shouldn't happen; it will only hurt in the end."**_

I closed my eyes once again, but was not this time greeted by the comforting voice of one who loved me.

**.-xxx-.**

"What could have been," I murmured, vaguely recalling the words that had rang in my head before and were later repeated by the Blue Knight. That's where I was – a world where some event had not happened and my life's course was completely changed.

And I had a good feeling of what exactly that event was; it became ever so clear to me this morning when I was changing and finally noticed that my mark was gone.

Just skin.

I felt like a whole portion of my life was missing, and felt a pang of sadness. It immediately eased however when I realized that the Earth was better off anyway if those aliens had never arrived on the planet.

"Hmn? What'd you say?"

I redirected my gaze from my lap to my 'fiance' and met his concerned eyes as the deck of the boat lazily rolled over a wave. "Nothing…"

"Ichigo?" he gently grabbed my shoulders, "Is it because I asked you to marry me? I'm sorry if that upset you, if you really didn't mean _yes_; because ever since then you've seemed so withdrawn and I…I can't stand to see you like this."

He looked broken, and I smiled; not atthat fact, but because he cared about me so much…

I slowly pulled Ryou into a hug, and felt him relax. I'm not exactly sure what my reasoning behind the action was, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

The cool, oceanic breeze seemed to fit the moment.

**.-xxx-.**

**A/N II: **_Sorry I haven't really been replying to reviews, I haven't really had much time. Thanks to you all once again!_


	6. The Art of Making a Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Well what do you know.**

**Summary:** _Things don't go as planned in the Final Battle, so Deep Blue, as Masaya, sends Ichigo to a place he thinks she will be happy. When Ichigo wakes up, she finds everyone is alive, she's not a Mew Mew, and her boyfriend is...Ryou Shirogane! Will Ichigo find her way back home, and does she even want to? _

**Pairings:** _IchigoRyou._

**A/N: **_Gah – I'm SO SORRY. But my spark has been rekindled, and I'm GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY. Expect a faster update. Maybe even faster than Valediction's epilogue. The biggest thank-you ever to all my readers, especially my reviewers. If I hadn't read those reviews, I never would've picked this back up. THANK YOU!_

- - -

**A LIFE OF CONTENTMENT  
The Art of Making a Decision**

- - -

"Ichigo?" he gently grabbed my shoulders, "Is it because I asked you to marry me? I'm sorry if that upset you, if you really didn't mean yes; because ever since then you've seemed so withdrawn and I…I can't stand to see you like this."

He looked broken, and I smiled; not atthat fact, but because he cared about me so much…

I slowly pulled Ryou into a hug, and felt him relax. I'm not exactly sure what my reasoning behind the action was, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

The cool, oceanic breeze seemed to fit the moment.

**.-xxx-. **

I stared up at the ceiling from my bed in deep thought. Not my ideal way to spend time, but it was necessary.

Because, for some strange and unexplainable reason, I could not stop myself from falling for Ryou.

I rolled to my side and closed my eyes. This wasn't right. I had been telling myself this all along; I must be really dense not to have let it soak in. I thought I had loved Masaya. I _did_ love Masaya. And, for some reason, some wicked twist of fate, I could not be with him. Admitting this hurt.

Masaya told me that he wanted me to be happy. But how could I when I was desperately trying to cling to him, but also trying to pick up the pieces of my life at the same time? I couldn't pick both. And I felt guilty because of the option I was leaning towards.

But Masaya was kind and loving. Would he want me still pining after him when he was gone? Even when this wasn't about what _I_ wanted, what about him?

Would Masaya be okay with me _getting married to Ryou Shirogane_?

I put a hand to my forehead. I thought long and hard about the answer.

I remembered my old life. I thought about the _real_ cruise. I thought about how Ryou had selflessly tested the Mew project on himself. I thought about his smile when I gave him rice balls. I thought about how he teased me, how he was always rude, and how he constantly bossed me around. I thought about all the times I had come so close to touching Ryou's lips with my own.

The answer was yes.

**.-xxx-.**

I couldn't help it. I broke down. I hadn't realized I had been crying until I tried to brush away a strand of hair and my fingers returned wet with tears. I didn't even realize I had rushed out the door to my room and collided with a worried Ryou Shirogane.

"Ichigo, are you...crying?"

I stared at his face. It was just like I had remembered. This Shirogane was not different than _my_ Shirogane. I reached up to touch his face, just to see if he was real; Ryou, the man I had never truly realized I had feelings for. Confusion marred his features. I was going crazy. I didn't care.

I just leaned up and kissed him.

And I'm proud to say I didn't pause like he used to.

This Ryou, this which was the same as_mine_, seemed surprised but not uncomfortable. He was used to this, most likely. Surely he already kissed _this_ Ichigo before.

But for me it was new. It wasn't like kissing Masaya, a simple but caring gesture. Ryou wasn't like Masaya. Masaya had always been my protector, my safe refuge. But the feeling I felt for Ryou was almost a different kind of love. It was one that didn't make sense, it couldn't be explained, and I had no logical explanation for why I felt it.

But it was real. I hadn't been too sure about anything for the past few days, but this was an exception.

I stopped and looked into his eyes. He placed his hands on my shoulders, trying to understand what was wrong, why I had been acting so weird. Poor guy. I had utterly confused him, which wasn't surprising. My behavior as of late was rather erratic.

I rested my head on his chest. "Please," I muttered, "Let me stay like this. Just for a little while." I closed my eyes. I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing, but I was no longer afraid of what Masaya would think of me. I knew he would understand.

Which is when I made my decision.

**.-xxx-.**

Trying to make yourself fall asleep is difficult. The more you try, the more awake you seem to feel. And counting sheep (or Kirema Animas) just doesn't work. It was frustrating.

It was the reason that I didn't fall asleep until around 3:00 in the morning.

The setting of my dream was the same as usual, but I wasn't greeted like normal. I would have to do the talking.

"Hey, Masaya."

Silence.

"I...I loved you, Masaya. I still do. But I know that you want me to move on. It hurts to leave you behind. But I want to thank you. For all you've sacrificed, just for my sake." I paused, trying to gather my wits through blurry-eyes. "But I think I know why you sent me here. You wanted me to have an alternate, normal life. You wanted me to realize that...I needed to move on." I had said it to myself, but saying it out loud stung more. My whole being felt torn.

"...Yes," was all he said. It was enough.

Which brought me to the real reason I had struggled with sleeping.

"Which is why I want to leave."

That seemed to take him by surprise. The silence that followed that statement was entirely different from that which proceeded it.

"I realize this will be the only real chance at a normal, safe life I'm going to get. But I want to be back. If my Ryou and my old world is somehow still alive, just on the brink of existence, I want to be there. I don't think I belong here."

A pause. "You are sure?"

"Yes."

I heard a sigh. "I can't do that, Ichigo."

...What? He had done it before, hadn't he? Why did it seem that whenever I decided what I wanted it was taken away? How foolish it was of me to assume I could travel between worlds at my leisure!

"I used the power of Deep Blue to bring you here. Without his power, I'm just the Blue Knight, and useless."

My voice broke. "Is there...any way? Any way at all?"

There was silence for an unbearable amount of time. And I didn't get the answer I wanted; actually, I didn't get much of an _answer_ at all.

"Why do you want to leave?"

I thought about that. Why _did_ I want to leave? Well, actually, I had perfectly good reason...

"Because the memories I share with those back in my world are precious. I don't want to lose them – the longer I stay here the more I find myself forgetting. What if I forget how I used to know all my friends? What if I forget about being a Mew Mew? What if I forget about how the Ryou I knew used to act? What if I forget about _you_?!" Tears were pouring freely now. There was nothing wrong with this world, but I just couldn't give up my own.

"And, Masaya...what about the Ichigo that _belongs_ here? Where is she? I can't just take away her life for my own chance at a fake kind of happiness."

He seemed reluctant to speak. "I would assume her mind is held at a subconscious state or something of the like. She...I suppose that she wouldn't exactly know what she's missing..." I grimaced at that and clearly he didn't like admitting it either. By being here I was stealing another's – well, _my_ – life.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, I just...I couldn't bear to let you die. Not by me."

"Masaya, I don't blame you. I can't thank you enough for saving me. But somehow we have to fix this."

There was a period of prolonged silence in which we both must've been trying to find some kind of answer. Suddenly, it was broken.

"Mew Aqua."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I drew power from Deep Blue, I thought, but maybe it was actually the Mew Aqua inside of him. Maybe, if we could just find it here I could try to utilize it..."

"Yes! Masaya, this could work!" Once I was over the fact that I might get home, though, I realized just how problematic this solution would be.

"Masaya, I'm on a cruise. As in the middle of the _ocean_, headed for _America_. I only know where the Mew Aqua is in Japan. And," suddenly my breath caught, "I'm...I'm not a Mew Mew anymore, Masaya! I can't sense them! I can't even use them! I..." I was at a loss for words, my hope suddenly crushed.

"Then become one."

...Well. That was certainly easier said than done. But I could feel the pull of conscious and couldn't seem to stop it. My vision in my dream world was starting to fade. All I could whisper to my savior was, "Easier said than done."

**.-xxx-.**

Fancy dinners are great. People say that conversations tend to come more easily with music and food.

Well, neither was really helping me.

"Ichigo, you seem...quiet." Ryou spoke very carefully, which I couldn't blame him for. I had literally led him through an emotional roller coaster.

"Sorry, Ryou, just listening to the music. Isn't this Debussy?" I questioned with a smile on my face. I owed the guy something, at least. Especially for what I was about to do to him. If there was a sport involving Ryou-torture I would be a star. "Ryou..." I started, absentmindedly swirling my fork in my food and trying to be as casual as possible, "Have you ever heard of something called a...Kirema Anima?"

He choked on his drink. Oops.

He tried to play it off but it was hard since he was coughing so much. "Where did you hear _that_?"

Exactly the question I didn't want to answer. What was with everyone answering me with questions? I was tired of it. "You're not answering me," I half-teased.

He must've thought I knew nothing. Good for the initial shock, but not much help later on. Oh well, I'd take what I could get. "It's just something my father researched a while back. Kind of a crazy idea, actually." He chucked nervously. It was wrong. Ryou was not supposed to _chuckle nervously. _It didn't fit him.

"Did he ever find a way to fight the infection?"

He looked at me a mix of confusion and shock.

"Please, just answer me." I even tried to utilize what feminine charm I possibly had. So sue me – this was important!

He seemed reluctant to answer. "I...well, he didn't really." My face fell. Ryou noticed.

"But...but I did always have this theory about endangered species..." he continued hesitantly. Yes! Go Ryou, super genius! Just go a little further with this...

He noticed my curiosity, got instantly more suspicious, and continued, "I thought about injecting the infected animals with that DNA but I couldn't get them to be compatible...so I thought about...humans..." he instantly halted discussion on the topic. "But that doesn't matter. Kirema Animas don't exist, and even if they _did_, they're not here now." He put a hand to his forehead. "I don't even want to know how you know what we called our...fantasies." He sighed.

Well, that wasn't good. I'd have to get him to accept this – and more – as fact. Obviously, from his theory he had believed they existed at some point. So I just had to -

"Why do you want to know?"

Oh, poop. Well, if he wanted the answer straight up, that's what he'd get.

"I want you to inject that DNA into me."


End file.
